Work Or Pleasure
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: AU, Bat/Flash - Wally is a hooker. Bruce is his new client. No strings attached, strictly business, but then things don't go according to plan... Based on a picture from DeviantArt.


**Notes:** Completely and utterly AU. This is based off another DatingWally picture over on DA- http :/ / datingwally. deviantart. com/ gallery/#/ d2oav10 (Take out spaces and sorry for the bad link before.). I saw and flirt!Wally demanded something. This is all I ever plan to write for it, so someone else is more than welcome to add more if they wish.

'''

Bruce knew, every time he came down here, that it would just take one photo and his reputation would be ruined, but it was for that very reason he was here. There was no way Wayne Enterprises could survive their CO announcing that he fucked men in his spare time. He could have ordered a high-end escort in, it probably would have been safer, but where was the thrill in that? Down here everything seemed closer, more intimate, with the lights low and the beat of the music thudding through the place.

The dark haired man turned around, leaning his elbows back against the bar, as he surveyed the crowd. Strobe lights jumped across bodies moving together down on the dance floor, giving hints and illusions of other more personal actions. The burn of the alcohol in his system coupled with the reason behind why he was here gave Bruce vivid and dirty images to play with. That's when his blue eyes saw the shock of red hair weaving across the floor and suddenly all his attention was routed just there.

The man emerged from the dance floor, a smile curving his full lips and Bruce felt a jolt run through him as the other guy ran a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly. There was a sudden need in the millionaire to do just that and he was pushing up from the bar without another thought. The red head seemed to sense him drawing closer because his eyes found Bruce amidst the crowd and clearly gave him a complete checking out. When the dark haired man got close enough he could see those eyes were a vibrant green, framed in a young but masculine face, and lust shot through Bruce. This he liked.

The younger man stopped, far too close into Bruce's personal space, but they could pretend it was so they could hear each other over the bass thud of the music. He smiled widely before he leant in, almost brushing his cheek across the dark stubble on Bruce's face, to whisper, "I know you like what you see," before he pulled back, laughter dancing in his eyes. "But everything comes at a price."

Bruce understood then, exactly what the other man was implying and nodded. "Rate?"

"Mmm," the red haired man ran a finger down the centre of his chest, casually toying with the buttons on his shirt as he went. "Depends what you want to do."

"You, right now," Bruce replied without hesitation.

An eyebrow rose in response. "There's no messing around with you is there? You've got to loosen up a little, we've got all night if you want it. What's your name, stranger?"

"Bruce."

"Well I'm Wally." He held out his hand. "Wanna dance?"

Bruce slid his hand into the other man's, feeling the smoothness of the skin before he tightened his grip. Wally turned, drawing their join hands over his shoulder so he led Bruce into the middle of the packed dance floor. No one gave them a second glance, not that Bruce would have cared either way. The sway of his partner's hips had his control slipping away and he curled one hand around Wally's waist to pull him back against his body. The red head let go of his hand so he had both free to raise them above his head and really start dancing.

The taller man growled softly under his breath as Wally teased him and gave into that urge to mess up that red shock of hair. It was soft between his fingers as he tugged the younger man's head to one side so he could lay his mouth on that long temptation of neck. Wally let out a little noise of pleasure, grinding back into the cradle of Bruce's hips and the dark haired man knew exactly what Wally could feel when he did that.

The lights and other people turned around them, but neither man noticed as they were caught in the moment. Bruce was rapidly losing control to the sight of the red head dancing in his arms. The scent of him, distinguishable even amidst the heavy smell of sweat and alcohol lingering around the club, was intoxicating. Even knowing what this man was, he was shining like a pure star in the sky, Bruce couldn't take his eyes off him.

This place was sleazy and Bruce couldn't care less, but right now, he wanted more than Wally was offering up. He grabbed one of raised hands, pulled it down and round, spinning the younger man to face him and when their eyes met, Wally grinned.

"You look about ready to get it on right here."

"Stand there any longer and I just might," Bruce growled and the smile broadened.

"Come on then. Let's go discuss _business_." The red head tugged on their joined hand and led Bruce through the packed dance floor, to a side door which no one seemed to care they were using and out into the dark alley beyond. Bruce could think of a hundred scenarios where being a dark alley with a complete stranger was an incredibly stupid thing to do, but he reiterated the not caring less point to himself. Plus, Wally wasn't a complete stranger. He knew his name and quite definitely the shape of his butt.

"So," the slight man let go of his hand and leant up against the wall, feigning nonchalance. "What had you in mind? I have a few rules, a few things I won't do…"

Bruce listened to Wally natter on for as long as his patience could stand it. He managed thirty three point eight seconds. The dark haired man caught Wally mid word as he pressed a hungry kiss into those gorgeous, soft lips. The groan that followed was completely involuntary but it seemed to wake the red head as he kissed back. Bruce tore a gasp out of him when he pulled Wally's shirt open, sending buttons flying and the red head grasped at his shirt, like he wanted to return the favour, but Bruce stopped him. Roughly he caught the other man's hands up in his and pinned them to the alley wall above that red hair, before Bruce pressed his body into Wally's, letting him know exactly how much business he had to discuss.

Never before had another man made Bruce lose his grip on his control. He considered himself a master of control, never giving into his desires fully, always keeping some measure of power, but in this alley, he felt it was right. They were caught in the moment of pleasurable movement and Bruce wasn't going to let Wally go tonight, not when he could feel some much desire burning in his blood. There was nothing here he couldn't like and he was going to prove to the man caught between him and rough wall that there was nothing better.


End file.
